villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dabra
' Dabura' is the king of the demons, and Babidi's right hand man. Anything he spits on turns to stone. He can also breathe fire and use deadly swords or spears The anime Dabura, prior to his appearence, had conquered other worlds long ago with his evil, at one point he fell under Babidi's wicked spell and began working for him. After killing Spopovich and Yamu, Babidi sent Dabura to kill those spying on him except for the three strongest (Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan, for giving their energy to Buu) and Supreme Kai, so he could avenge his father's death. Dabura killed Kibito with an energy blast to the face, then spit on Piccolo and Krillin, turning them to stone and giving Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan a reason to enter Babidi's ship, as the only way to restore them was to kill Dabura. On Level 1 of Babidi's ship, Vegeta easily defeated Pui Pui. Babidi sent Yakon next, to which Dabura disapproved, saying that "a situation hardly called for such extreme measures". However, when Yakon was quickly defeated by Goku, Dabura decided that he would fight them himself on Level 3, entering the meditation chamber before doing so. He fought Gohan on a planet similar to Earth with red sky (often speculated to be the Demon World where Dabura is from), but was unable to inflict that much damage at all. When he realized that Vegeta, despite having turned to the heroes' side, had enough evil inside him to be controlled by Babidi, he cancelled the battle and told Babidi about Vegeta. Babidi put Vegeta under his spell, resulting in Vegeta fighting Goku and Majin Buu awakening. Upon seeing what Buu looked like Dabura was disappointed with him, and insulted him. Buu attacked Dabura and smashed him into a rock wall. Babidi was not upset over losing his right hand man at all, and was impressed by Buu's power. However, Dabura survived and speared Buu, telling Babidi that he would not be able to control him. Babidi told Dabura that he didn't need him anymore now that Buu was awakened, and was angry at him for hurting him. However, Buu pulled the spear out, healed the hole in his stomach, and told Dabura he would eat him. Dabura fought Buu, but was unable to defeat him. Buu turned Dabura into a cookie and ate him. With his death, Krillin, Piccolo, and a lizard Dabura had earlier turned to stone (whilst aiming for Buu) returned to normal. After his death, Dabura was marked to go to Home for Infinite Losers (HFIL, basically hell), but as he would have enjoyed that too much, King Yemma turned him good and sent him to Heaven, where during the Fusion Saga he searched for Gohan alongside Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Videl, having reformed in the peaceful realm. He was not revived along with everyone else (presumably because he was evil at the time of his death) despite this he was still contempt with his fate. Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Demon Category:Fighter Category:Right-Hand Category:Pawns Category:Deceased Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Monsters Category:Swordsmen Category:Swordsmen Category:Cataclysm Category:Humanoid Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Petrifiers Category:Spear Users Category:Henchmen Category:Villains that killed the hero's Friend Category:Supervillains Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Redeemed Villains